


Love Sucks

by Christglim



Series: 恶友组love系列 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christglim/pseuds/Christglim
Summary: 醒来的时候发现自己什么都没穿，就像以前昏头昏脑看过的许多恋爱轻喜剧开头。但这终究不是恋爱轻喜剧，因为扭过头，这辈子最讨厌的白痴就躺在床上。那白痴什么都没穿，胸毛看得清清楚楚。顺着胸肌线条往下看，是早晨的雄峰光景。性致起来了，但柯克兰硬着鸡儿逃之夭夭。再烂俗不过的剧本，全世界都玩腻了。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: 恶友组love系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 169





	1. 既然讨厌就来一炮

和最不可能的对象做了。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦趴在床上翻来覆去，直到罗德里赫啪得放下了书。

“弗朗西斯，真的很吵。”他说，明明是不耐烦，但语调又那么清淡。

“什么？”弗朗西斯说，是明知故问。

“你在床上翻滚的声音。”罗德里赫说。

“我现在很苦恼。”

“而这与我无关。”

“你可以带上耳机。”

“我戴上耳机也能听见。”

“你的耳机明明隔音很好。”

“这不是你可以随便在宿舍里吵闹的理由，弗朗西斯。如果你真的苦恼，你可以到隔壁去讲给安东尼奥和基尔伯特听。”

罗德里赫冷漠地说，好像他和弗朗西斯几年的室友情都是放屁。他不止一次说过他三年级在欧洲交换时的室友比弗朗西斯安静检点得多，但弗朗西斯只当耳边风。

于是弗朗西斯当然没因为罗德里赫的话就起身离开。他头埋在枕头里，闭眼全都是那一晚上的错误。在酒吧遇到了亚瑟·柯克兰——大吵大闹——扭打——互相灌酒——没品的玩法——醉醺醺地去开了房——刚进门忽然就被亚瑟缠上了——乱七八糟。

早上起来柯克兰就没了踪影，回学生会办公室又变成那副隐忍静默的样子，举手投足都是要逼弗朗西斯把那一晚上和平日里割裂开，错误归错误，生活还得继续。好像衣服一穿西装一套，那脱了裤子咬唇低叹的就不是他了。大半年前他和他的隔壁屋的好哥们讽刺英国人是没有半点性生活的，没想到竟然轮到自己和这混蛋在床上狭路相逢刀剑相向。

弗朗西斯从床上爬了起来。

“罗德里赫，你有和你讨厌的人上过床吗？”

罗德里赫抿着薄嘴唇转过椅子看弗朗西斯。

“我以为你不会和我谈论这种话题。”

“那现在可以谈了。”

“但我拒绝。”罗德里赫说，这一回他特意小心地带上了降噪耳机，把耳朵包的严实，誓要把弗朗西斯挡在外头。弗朗西斯讨了个没趣，总算是下了床，穿戴整齐，发尾搞些精油，又是漂漂亮亮得打扮好，一副要去走红毯的架势。他得去学生会开例会，又得碰上亚瑟·柯克兰。他寻思着那张脸是不是还会像昨天那样薄情寡欲，但仔细一想这期待是没道理的，他总不能指望柯克兰还缠着要和他再续前缘，他没这打算，他顶多拿这事儿逗逗柯克兰，让他放下点该死的架子。他不留恋和柯克兰的性，一点也不，那糟透了。但是这不妨碍他那这件事刺激柯克兰，柯克兰那么傲慢，他只要露出一点羞耻不安，弗朗西斯都算大功告成。

于是半小时后他们隔着学生会的桌子坐下，柯克兰穿得笔挺，干干净净。弗朗西斯盯着那张脸看，真说不出好看。弗朗西斯从不缺遇见漂亮人的机会，他自己也是个漂亮哥们，而以这为标准，柯克兰谈不上。他五官是挺干净，但是没多少出彩的，更可笑的是那对粗眉毛，他好像从来没尝试要改改。他也没多少肉，一身排骨，脱了衣服更明显，那天晚上两个人冲撞时柯克兰的身体感觉轻的可以一手捏。屁股一抬，手到擒来。

柯克兰抬眼对上了弗朗西斯的视线，弗朗西斯一点也不躲，反倒挑了挑眉，好像越界的是英国人。柯克兰眼珠一转避开了挑衅，目光又落到手上的记事本，摆着四平八稳的体面，等着其他人陆陆续续进来好早点结束这没完没了的眉目试探。

“中午好。”

“中午好。”

三五成群大多是这种声音。学生会日常，不过毕业在即，这点日常也就只能再维系个大半年了。弗朗西斯想。他笑嘻嘻地和其他人打招呼，余光还往柯克兰身上瞥，柯克兰依然安静规整坐着，适当招呼一下就算敷衍了。他不是受欢迎的类型，做会长是上任会长力推罢了。如果单靠个人魅力，那位子本该就是弗朗西斯的。但亚瑟坐在上头从不觉得自己配不上，相反他觉得自己就该在那儿指手画脚号令江山，手里本子一握，什么预算活动张口就来。弗朗西斯和他打的是一场长达三年的拉锯战，从柯克兰上位前就开始了，现在上位一年了，嘴依然不饶人，很快又是一通撕扯，学生会的人习以为常，他们大战到第三个回合的时候，宣传部部长塞西尔就已经开始明目张胆玩起了手机，其他人也纷纷效仿，开着电脑的就打开了论文文件，实验报告没写完的就奋笔疾书，只留下正副两个会长为一点鸡毛蒜皮争执不休。

到了第五个回合，弗朗西斯突然决定收敛了，因为这毫无必要，他们争执内容的重复程度太高，双方大约都有些腻了，他这一退柯克兰毫不避让乘胜追击，问候了弗朗西斯大多不是和一小撮过去的决策失败，然后一拍定音。其他人看主帅们总算消停了，又调出专供学生会用的本子和文档记下柯克兰的英明决策，不多时就散会了。柯克兰坐在那里屁股没急着离，手上回复着教授的消息，弗朗西斯就靠在座位上等其他人走。

终于等人走差不多了，弗朗西斯总算开始延续刚才先行撤退的战事。

“你肯定不是忘了。”

“不知道你在说什么。”柯克兰眼睛盯着电脑屏幕，眼皮都不带眨的。

“你知道我在说什么。”

“如果你是说前天那事，不用在意，我们都喝多了。”

“是你先来招惹我的，如果你忘了的话。”弗朗西斯说，“我倒是无所谓，但是如果别人知道——”

“你想敲诈我吗？”柯克兰一边说一边打字飞快，“当然，我也想到了，你怎么会放过这个机会。你想要什么？”

“我可没说我要敲诈你。”

“那你就是想用这件事吊着我。”柯克兰分析着，“最后总会想用这件事达到什么目的，比如让我给你们电影社团多拨经费，或者——”

“打住，亲爱的，打住，”弗朗西斯笑脸相迎，“我还没想到这层呢，你就先想到了，我就那么龌龊会用这事敲诈的吗？”

“不然呢？”

“你说这种话就没有羞耻吗？”

“该羞耻的是你。”

“可你耳朵红了。”

“我没有。”

弗朗西斯眼珠转了转，手肘放在桌子上手撑着头，几乎不掩饰他的视线。但柯克兰并不为之所动，他的呼吸很平稳，喉结上下并没有太大动作。到目前为止柯克兰的反应都还不够有趣，他总得有些更有趣的反应，否则他就浪费了那么多口舌。他总是很乐于看柯克兰的各种反应，他愿意为柯克兰所有的出糗摇旗呐喊，哪怕只有他一个人看见——不如说他一个人看见更好，那就有更多戏弄的资本了。

这只是因为他讨厌柯克兰讨厌到骨子里。

“那天你看上去挺舒服的，要不要之后再试试——比如，我们少喝点酒，头脑清醒些地做。”

他愉快地说，盯着英国人的反应。英国人还是盯着电脑屏幕冷静得很：

“好啊，我没有什么意见。”

停顿。

亚瑟·柯克兰知道波诺弗瓦在玩什么把戏。他们玩这套玩太久了，互相诋毁也不是一天两天，酒后那遭确实不是意料之中的，但他曾经隐约觉得他们两个中间有什么东西不只是恨，甚至怀疑弗朗西斯是不是多少有些在意自己。现在大概想通了一点，在意可能不至于，或者弗朗西斯也没意识，那那一晚应该只是性冲动。这怪事是怪事，某种意义上却合情合理。他是铁打的钙，弗朗西斯是善变的双，朋友都能日久生情，不致死的仇人有那么一瞬间冲动也可当作是大自然的鬼斧神工了。他那天逃跑之后在车站就想清楚了，和弗朗西斯睡一觉这事，谁先感到难堪谁就输了。于是他在车站就振作好了。亚瑟·柯克兰是何等聪明的人，装正经那是一等一的漂亮。他见着弗朗西斯也不躲，迎难直上等弗朗西斯沉不住气。

做不做也是弗朗西斯的策略。

亚瑟看着屏幕里的对话，然后抬起头。

“但不要指望我配合你的时间，弗朗西斯，我比你忙得多。”

他觉得他一切都安排得刚刚好，狠狠挫了弗朗西斯的奸计。大有一种做就做的英勇无畏——况且，平心而论，弗朗西斯的技术，确实是好的。

他不能再往这儿深想，因为过度的回忆容易上脸，弗朗西斯只是见他耳朵泛红就揪住不放了，脸上多点血色都可以被念叨个半天。

“今晚？明晚？”

“我有事。”亚瑟说，“周五吧。”

“你有喜欢的宾馆吗？”

“你知道，我并不享受和你做。”亚瑟说，“只是‘不讨厌’和‘无所谓’，所以我不关心你想在哪里。”

“得了吧，你喜欢得很。”

“你的傲慢把你脑子都给蒸傻了。”亚瑟说，“我要准备去上下午的课了，如果没什么事，我先走了。”

“不来个告别的吻吗？”

“我只答应和你偶尔互相满足一下性需求而已，”亚瑟把电脑装进包里，斜看了眼弗朗西斯，然后轻轻冷笑了一声，“还是你已经不可控制地要爱上我了？”

“当然，当然，在全世界那么多人里我偏不可救药爱上你了。”弗朗西斯也冷笑了一声，“午安，柯克兰先生。”

他没有得到回复，亚瑟消失在了门外头。


	2. 来一炮就来一炮

尽管嘴上是不饶人，但亚瑟在床上是骚的。不过亚瑟的骚得一步步引出来。首先他往往在进门后拒绝接吻和立刻脱衣服，而且步骤料理得很清楚，除了喝酒那次，再没有做出头脑发昏掏家伙就要干的冲动。他对干净和前戏的要求很高，禁止弗朗西斯把性弄得邋里邋遢。弗朗西斯开始时是嫌他矫情啰嗦，亚瑟坐上去时嘴里还唧唧歪歪地念叨，非要亚瑟威胁他用枕头把他给闷死，但后来不自觉就随了这步子，乐意跟着亚瑟的洗练。

除了干净和前戏略有拖沓，亚瑟·柯克兰是极好的床伴，他韧带有点紧，但妙在艺高人胆大。精虫上脑的时候体面又色情，一跪一挺，羞里带浪。日上杆头之际，嗓子里咕噜咕噜不肯叫，生理泪水又憋不住。他和弗朗西斯过去的那些个床伴不同，他不爱说话，尤其痛恨喊弗朗西斯名字——他宁可叫床的时候背法条，也绝不增加和弗朗西斯的牵连，夸赞更是不会说，弗朗西斯话一多，他就开始说起学生会的公事。但是话里虽是无情，身体又实在，该紧的时候紧，该硬的时候硬，又玩得一手好口活，还会不知耻地做坐在床上自慰。他本来就脑子聪明，考试4.0都不在话下，记弗朗西斯的敏感点更是熟门熟路。总而言之，做炮友的职业素养是真的高。

弗朗西斯的戏更是不在话下的。他和爆款的那种顾不得床伴生死的霸道总裁不同，重技巧又讲体贴，磨磨蹭蹭间举手投足是对对手的怜惜，走的是经典款爱人路线。第二回他就发现了亚瑟喜欢拉长前戏，便也乐于助之。他们在干净的范围里玩了许多花样，他本来以为亚瑟是易羞耻的，但亚瑟也不知有意还是本性，在羞耻面前很是大方，裸的坦得，舔得优雅，于是弗朗西斯更不会收着了，很是勤奋。他知道亚瑟的高潮位置，还有对脖颈脊梁骨的喜爱，舌尖落着，下头指尖钻动，骚话就跃上眉梢。虽然亚瑟的意思是打炮归打炮，但弗朗西斯在这方面总算是不顺着亚瑟的意思了。他对用情的对象都没说过那么多骚话，要的就是让亚瑟心烦，亚瑟烦了，眉毛一蹙，弗朗西斯就觉得自个儿立的更挺了。这怪事性癖他贯彻到底，每次都让柯克兰走时恼火，但他知道亚瑟下次还会约的，一周两次，时间都很有规律，周二晚上和周六晚上，开房按小时算，不过夜，这是英国人的作风，不留情也不浪费钱。

他们约了一个半月，虽然没什么共识，但开房从来不走一道路，两人也没细究，算是留了点最后的情面。这期间辗转学校附近数家宾馆小旅店，但始终没去亚瑟宿舍操练。亚瑟宿舍房间在弗朗西斯正楼下，过去是弗朗西斯约炮噪声的重灾区，现在却成了弗朗西斯偶尔想着的约炮圣地。罗德里赫交换归来，弗朗西斯失去了在宿舍里打炮的资格，想着楼下的炮友独居屋子，偶尔会硬一硬，趁罗德里赫去琴房练习晚归，在屋里自慰。但这绝不能让亚瑟知道。弗朗西斯懒得细想其中缘由，但是直觉告诉他绝不能。他的直觉总是很准，他不去质疑。他坦率地告诉自己他喜欢和亚瑟做爱，其他的他就都不去承人也不去想。所以其他做不得，悄摸自慰得是心安理得。他自慰的时候不怎么发声音，面无表情，但脑子里的画面多得可以拍成一部柯克兰主题小电影。他本来就是学电影导演的，于是角度刁钻，画面唯美，不输五十度灰。

他不知道他自慰的时候楼下也是在自慰。柯克兰的床头柜里有根自慰棒，他以前是不怎么用的，最近反倒是用得比过去频繁了。他自慰动作要比弗朗西斯复杂些，往往会有点声音。他就死憋着，头往枕头里埋。嗯嗯啊啊就他自个儿听。柯克兰的脑子这边不便透露，但总得来说，虽然他的弗朗西斯主题电影镜头不如上头那个唯美，场面是千回百转啥都有。

到这时该是有点暧昧了，但两个都不是啥好货，都藏着掖着不说这遭。炮就这样一周周继续约着，弗朗西斯还没告诉任何人。

“今天几点方便？”他发消息给亚瑟。

“我在写论文，还没吃晚饭。”亚瑟回，“可能要十点以后。”

“你在哪儿？”

“宿舍。”

“我也没吃，要不要我买了，然后在你宿舍吃了就做。”

弗朗西斯犹豫了半秒，发出去了。

他突然心狂跳了起来，这是他第一次问亚瑟要不要就在宿舍做。他在罗德里赫出国交流那半年没少把人带回宿舍，但这是他头一次试探亚瑟——也是他头一次问亚瑟要不要一起吃晚饭。他们先前做爱只是做爱。干干净净的炮友情。

亚瑟那头不回复了。弗朗西斯有点烦躁，意识到刚才有些越界。但是道歉是不可能，失一炮又亏，罗德里赫很快又抱怨他吵，于是他就跑去找隔壁两个相约吃饭。

但可惜隔壁那俩哥已经吃完了，在各忙各的：安东尼奥坐书桌旁看书，基尔伯特躺床上看片。

安东尼奥看的书是本关于罗马的艺术史，他的毕业作品想做意大利艺术史相关，显然是罗维诺影响。安东尼奥别的不行，宠罗维诺堪称一绝，任罗维诺撒娇蛮狠，反正永远都是笑脸相迎。

基尔伯特看的片，准确地说是黄片。但是他硬不起，带着耳机头皮发麻，弗朗西斯凑到他眼前他被吓得大叫一声，电脑啪得一关对着弗朗西斯语无伦次一顿呲儿。

“你在看什么。”

“电影。”

“什么电影。”

“我不想说。”

“他在看GV。”安东尼奥的声音从桌子那边传过来。

“你终于要试试同性恋了吗！”弗朗西斯高兴地说，“欢迎来到我和东尼的世界。”

“滚。”基尔伯特涨红脸，“我他妈还在和伊莎交往呢。”

“伊莎叫你看的吗？”

“没，我就是想搞明白她为啥喜欢。”

然后基尔伯特痛苦地皱起了满脸褶子。

“加油，老兄。”弗朗西斯说。

“我以为你这两天会在宿舍搞毕设。”安东尼奥说，“我们班下下周要交开题了。”

“我本子还没写完。”弗朗西斯说，“今天晚上想放松放松。”

“我以为你放松放松的方式是约炮。”基尔伯特说。

“是，我就那一个爱好。”弗朗西斯讽刺着，“偶尔我也想来关心关心你们。”

“谢谢。”安东尼奥说，“你的炮友都没空吗？”

“老天，为什么你们一定要把我的生活和我的性生活联系起来。”

“因为你自己喜欢把你的生活和你的性生活联系起来。”基尔伯特说，他打开电脑开始销毁他的浏览记录。

“你最近一个月一直都各种推脱，还翘了罗维诺朋友搞得派对。”安东尼奥说，“你是认真了吗？”他说完翻了一页书，在笔记本上记了一笔页码。

“什么认真的？你说我对炮友吗？”

“嗯。”安东尼奥说。

“听着，”弗朗西斯宣布，“我可以对很多人认真，但是这位不可能。”

“怎么，她——哦不对，他？随便吧，他长得不好看？”基尔伯特说，愁眉苦脸地删掉了所有的记录后打开了一个超模走台视频准备洗眼睛。

“我可不是只看脸。他脑子有问题。”

“很少听你那么说。”安东尼奥说，“你一般只这样说柯克兰。”

原本这对话只是对话，下作没品，但是安东尼奥不经意地随嘴一句，弗朗西斯一下紧张了。他还没在那个瞬间琢磨出怎么回安东尼奥这句非故意的刁难，兜里的震动手机，他拿起来看是亚瑟发的，还是那样薄情寡义：

“我写完了，现在出去吃晚饭。”顺便贴了个地址。

这是意在邀请吗？弗朗西斯皱着眉，但是就这样屁颠屁颠追过去又不是他作风——至少不是他对亚瑟的作风，于是他又把手机揣兜里。

“和柯克兰不是一种类型的有病。”他说，“不过你们不会喜欢的。”

“我为啥要喜欢你炮友。”基尔伯特小声嘀咕着戴上耳机。

“我还没吃晚饭，我先走了。”弗朗西斯说。他总觉着在这屋里迟早要露出破绽，被识破了得被这俩坑货奚落到死，于是食遁溜了。但是他回到宿舍，又看起那手机，罗德里赫沉迷肖邦懒得理他，他坐在电脑前拿着手机发呆。

总觉得吃了这顿性质就不一样了，往往都是这样。炮友干了别的，性就变了味。炮友最忌就是介入生活，那种柴米油盐艺术品位啥的塞进来，性就变成了暧昧，暧昧里带着性，隔夜就发酵成了喜欢。 但是柯克兰是喜欢不得的。喜欢柯克兰就好像是背了几年下来的某种信仰，给这种信仰定性，就是一根筋对柯克兰的讨厌，他从第一天在大学学生会见面起就讨厌柯克兰，从眉毛到头发，他那股自私虚伪的劲儿。他觉得他是全世界看柯克兰看得最透的人，他知道柯克兰那副精英皮下头就是烂的，他致力于撕破柯克兰的乖张，柯克兰也不避让。现在他们连性器官都彼此看过了，他知道柯克兰从就不是啥精英。他就是装。

他的越界坦率无礼，亚瑟似乎斟酌一番后也默许了。一来一往挠得人心痒。于是弗朗西斯本着对过去三年自己的忠诚，强行压了那个心痒，回了。

“我现在准备去NH开房，你吃完过来吧。”

他又往后退了一步。

然后亚瑟又默认了这退让。

“好，我可能十点过来。我再看会儿书。”

他终于感觉摸不清亚瑟了。摸不清亚瑟的同时还理不清自己。

那天晚上弗朗西斯向美国快餐屈服，狠咬了口汉堡，吃进去的是廉价和一肚子心乱。

他也许是有那么几秒想跟亚瑟吃饭，但这跟喜欢没关系。


	3. 这一炮质量下降

亚瑟没等到弗朗西斯出现在那天的晚餐桌上，他也没等到弗朗西斯口完就射了。他皱着眉头看弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯嫌弃地吐在纸巾上。

“不愧是你。”弗朗西斯说，“忍都忍不住。”

弗朗西斯这一晚上的做爱都很浮躁任性。他平时不是这样的。他平时都是怎么骚怎么来，有时还故意在字里行间眉眼动作里增加油腻，故意恶心人。但这天他明显心情不佳，把床外对亚瑟的垃圾态度也带进了宾馆。

亚瑟没来得及反驳，弗朗西斯就硬着要上了，中指进去得很深，不给前戏。这不寻常，因为弗朗西斯平日里是温吞的。亚瑟喜欢这种温吞，享受的时间长，花样也多些。但弗朗西斯显然没那个性质，扩张得敷衍。中指操作了两下就直接进去得蛮狠。掐着屁股小腹一顶，大有一种爽就完事了的自私自利。亚瑟被他闹得五脏六肺都要顶到喉咙口了，痛得半呕嘴里骂街。弗朗西斯不吃他凶这一套，闭着眼睛一前一后皱着眉头自得其乐。

“你他妈今天吃错药了吗？”

“你不是挺爽的吗？”

“爽个屁。”

但是弗朗西斯还在里头搅腾乱来，亚瑟一肚子的火先让他艹。等弗朗西斯处理了套子站在阳台上抽烟，亚瑟没等到弗朗西斯来替他收拾，只能自己洗干净下头。他洗澡的时候在想弗朗西斯为什么晚饭时不来，他以为弗朗西斯是要动心了；然后给衬衣弄纽扣时寻思着是不是应该问一下弗朗西斯出什么事儿了。但是当他穿好鞋的时候，他还是决定什么都不问了。不过他确信弗朗西斯是慌了，是暧昧了。亚瑟·柯克兰沉得住气，他没弗朗西斯那种信仰，他这两个月想好了，如果弗朗西斯动心了，他奚落，奚落完了不妨碍他上床或者答应。但是他死也不开口，这事轮不到他开口。

他看着弗朗西斯站在那头抽烟，然后他穿戴整整齐齐坐在床上看书。

“我们几点退房？”

“两点。”弗朗西斯说，“应该还有四十分钟。”

“你不干别的吗？”

“我不是在抽烟吗？”

然后他们又没话说了。那条界限登时又画的很清楚。他们只有两种选择，做爱和互相诋毁。他们到现在没尝试过别的。

弗朗西斯把烟掐了。他光着身子走到亚瑟面前，从包里拿出个本子坐在床上开始画画，亚瑟用余光看看不清楚，弗朗西斯倒先开口了：

“这是我毕业设计，我在画电影分镜。”

也许这时候细问没错。

“你要拍什么？”

尽力轻描淡写，他拿出电脑做掩饰，把句子问得不像个问句，把兴趣换成寒暄。

“本子还没写，但脑子里有些画面。”弗朗西斯说，“草稿先打着。”

弗朗西斯一条腿拉直，一条腿弯着靠近身体，本子放在膝盖上，垂着头发在床上画，一点衣服也不穿，小腹稍微因为坐姿挤起来一点点肌肉。他肩膀很快，鼻梁完美，这侧侧一看天生给人一种把持不住的暗示。亚瑟坐得离他远一点，近床头柜看电脑里下午写的那点论文。他余光瞥弗朗西斯，心惊肉跳，发现弗朗西斯不做爱也不恶言恶语时真的是好看。这就是他为什么平时不看弗朗西斯，他怕他偶尔被弗朗西斯迷住了就忘记弗朗西斯的惹人厌。

他继续看电脑，某种期待在心里生花，等着弗朗西斯问自己在做什么，但弗朗西斯只是画画罢了。他画画，亚瑟写文章。他们偷瞥时没能撞上彼此，谁都没问下午时一来一往的退让过界，那顿早夭的晚饭就这么过去了。

一点四十的时候弗朗西斯穿上衣服开始收拾东西要退房。他也不懂他为什么要告诉亚瑟他在画画，他都从不和罗德里赫或者那两个蠢蛋说。他想他说这话是在做什么炫耀吗？难不成他是在等亚瑟问？

然后在开门的时候他们也没说什么，在电梯里是一段窒息的静距离沉默，然后他们一前一后走出宾馆，他们走回宿舍的路上隔得很远。中间的线画得分明。

半周后的那一炮两个人中间的尴尬随着时间推移消失了，弗朗西斯再次成为自信油腻的多情炮王，亚瑟又变成冷峻技术型铁0，这一回两个人都比较心满意足，弗朗西斯也为亚瑟做了非常完善的事后工作，很是皆大欢喜。亚瑟看着弗朗西斯尽心尽责的样子，又满脑子想着那些他不该问的。

他说：“下周活动中心艺术成列室是不是要换一批展品？是你在管吗？”

弗朗西斯说：“是。你居然关心这个。”

亚瑟说：“艺术学院普雷西教授在问我，她想加一个学生作品，不知道怎么登记。”

弗朗西斯说：“我给你一个表格，你让她们填一下就可以了。”

然后他们走出浴室，亚瑟擦掉身上的水。

“明天中午一起吃顿饭吧，我们说一下这个事情。”

他都不明白这话怎么就从他嘴里出来的。

弗朗西斯回过头看了他一眼，但那一眼掠过的太快了，他都抓不住里头的信息。弗朗西斯耸了耸肩。

“好。”

亚瑟意识到这回弗朗西斯并没有揪着不放并加以奚落。


	4. 不想跟你仅仅只是打炮

弗朗西斯偷偷和亚瑟吃饭这件事他也没和任何人说，他们总是心照不宣地挑远离学校和宿舍区的餐厅吃饭，大约一个月两三次。最初是亚瑟邀请的，后来弗朗西斯也会去找些由头。这类由头大多和学生会有关。说也奇怪，这正副两个会长干了一年多，私下里真没一起吃过饭，但是知道对方的八卦比谁都多。弗朗西斯晓得亚瑟为数甚少的几个前男友，亚瑟能拉扯清楚弗朗西斯那长长的约炮名单。他们曾在一个夏末的夜晚因为这个事情扯着嗓子对骂，但之后不了了之，也不再提了。

这是他们第五次一起吃饭。像之前一样，弗朗西斯并没有给出任何高规格的约饭架势，开车轻描淡写地就去了。亚瑟也是开车，他们几乎是同时到的，到餐馆外面弗朗西斯转了一圈，只看到一个停车位，兴致勃勃地过去，还没赶到，一辆小蓝车说时迟那时快插了进去。弗朗西斯恼火极了，冲着蓝车按喇叭，开到蓝车旁边摇下车窗，亚瑟坐在驾驶位朝他竖了根中指：

“吵死了。”亚瑟说，“先到先得。”

弗朗西斯骂了句M打头的法语，气呼呼地又去别的地方兜圈子了。

等他到餐厅的时候亚瑟已经喝上水开始看菜单了，亚瑟没了先头的痞气，彬彬有礼地看着弗朗西斯：“你晚到了三十分钟。”

“本来我只打算晚到十分钟的。”弗朗西斯坐下，“但是有个蠢货抢了我的车位。”

“是吗。”亚瑟说，“你看到他脸了吗？”

“看到了。”弗朗西斯点头，“不得不说长得很丑。以至于想起他，我都开始觉得你好看了。”

“谢谢夸奖。”亚瑟说。他把菜单递给弗朗西斯，然后喝着水。

他们这回的由头是一个国家级科研竞赛的安排，负责人是下头的阿尔弗雷德，但是偏偏这两位坐了一桌。这烂理由是弗朗西斯想的，饭店也是弗朗西斯挑的。他们点了餐就开始有一句没一句提那个科研  
竞赛，但是好景不长，由于确实缺少了解，很快就把能说得都说了。再说下去又不再约炮约饭的范围里了，两个人都等着对方先讲。

菜半天不上，亚瑟盯着被子里的水，终于开了金口。

“你的毕业的那个剧本写完了吗？”

“你居然关心这个？”

弗朗西斯习惯性一怼亚瑟的脸色肉眼可见地往下一沉。弗朗西斯知道刚才那一下有点坏了默契，但是又不乐意承认，赶紧抹过去。

“写完了，但还在修改。导师在看。”这水泥抹得毛毛躁躁，亚瑟还是阴着个脸。

“你毕业论文开始写了吗？”弗朗西斯问，但是亚瑟并不搭理，很是没好气：

“和你有关系吗，波诺弗瓦先生？”

“嘿嘿嘿，等一下，别那么带刺。”弗朗西斯说，“还是你不好意思说？”

“我看不出我告诉你的理由。”亚瑟说，“但是放心，我的进度你比你那糟心电影快多了。”

“你都不知道我要拍什么，你哪来的立场说糟心。”

“哦，我不知道我哪来的立场——”亚瑟转了转眼珠，“哦，我想起来了，因为是你写的。”

原本还四平八稳的氛围腾得被火药味点着了。亚瑟根本不掩饰他身上不满意，偏要等弗朗西斯软下来道歉，接受他言语的毒打。弗朗西斯也有些火了，但是脸上依然挂着笑意。

“实不相瞒，我的剧本里有个角色以你为原型。”

“哦，是吗？”亚瑟说。

“不过很可惜，他的结局很不好。你懂的，反面角色。”

“那真是遗憾。”亚瑟收不住满面讥讽。

如果是半年前，他们都晓得这对话会通往不留情面的撕扯，但这一回他们双双理智地选择了沉默，往往许多人的暧昧是在沉默中生的，但是他们的沉默只是加深膈应。桌两头各有各的盘算，弗朗西斯现在已经看得清楚了，他想亚瑟·柯克兰是陷在自己这儿了，就想许多人一样，先性后爱在他这儿不是第一次，亚瑟·柯克兰听他那讽刺就阴了脸，八成是想听他好话。但弗朗西斯聪明归聪明，倔归倔，沉默是最后退让，他不打算再顺着柯克兰了，毕竟他又不是搞慈善的。他的兴趣归根结底还是看亚瑟的反应，于是他开始想亚瑟表白的样子，他是天生的导演，戏多不压身，场面他都想好了，而且就是此情此景就是前菜上来后主菜之前，亚瑟·柯克兰会承认他对他的爱慕。然后他会傲慢地接受。他甚至连对话都想好了，如果可以，他甚至会让服务员去调整一下餐厅的灯光。但是不，他不会再主动挑话。他整理着餐巾布，举手投足的优雅。亚瑟爱装，他也喜欢看别人装。

亚瑟确实喜欢看弗朗西斯整理那块餐巾布，就像弗朗西斯整理枕头的形状和拉扯床单一样。他是体贴的爱人，他在床上不会让对手被硌着。他常常会把手放到亚瑟的后脑勺，然后他俯下身子去亲吻亚瑟的耳朵。他身上有亚瑟羡慕的那种优雅，就像他的漂亮一样。除了性，他本身就充满吸引力。

但是亚瑟并不满意现在的状况。

这已经是他们第五次吃饭了，但是还没有人尝试打破僵局。他们对对方的了解试探止于只言片语，非常零碎不走心。弗朗西斯总还是耷拉着一副不感兴趣的脸，誓要打拖延战以至于亚瑟开始认为这是一场没有结果的胜负了，他们要么把对方耗死，要么让这份暧昧无疾而终拖到各奔东西的那一天。然后再没有亲吻耳垂，再没有抚摸小腹，再没有浴室里的高规格待遇。最后只剩下回忆，那份回忆不见得好，只有羞耻和恼火。而他注定是不乐意拖延的人，他要去读法学院，去律所，去华尔街，当他对弗朗西斯的无动于衷失望时，他便开始算计得失。这是柯克兰出生时就带在品性里的偏执，你也不好说这糟糕。在弗朗西斯整理餐巾布的时候他在整理得失。这份得失是斤斤计较的打分，从100分开始往下扣，扣了弗朗西斯的冷漠无情，就只剩下50了，再扣掉他的那张烂嘴，剩下个40，去了他的滥情，留个20，他的争强好胜，剩下10分，最后是他的笑声和他在床上过多的废话，最后就剩下了零分。但看在这两个月的交情上，亚瑟又从零分开始给他稍微加点分以求公平，长得漂亮5分，肌肉干净5分，声音温柔算10分，舌头功力10分，中指扣壁20分，寻得到他喜爱的点再来20分，最后算上腰力的维持时间和法棍的烹调味道，突然弗朗西斯又满分了。但他还是不满意，他不满意这满分，于是又啰啰嗦嗦扣着，直到最后一道菜上来，他还在满分与零分中波动，但是等他全部吃完，弗朗西斯还是一言不发，冷漠无情占了上风，直接就给达到负。他用他的绿眼睛尝试把弗朗西斯剜得血淋淋，但弗朗西斯一招一式拆解得很好。他们的甜品化在嘴里索然无味，弗朗西斯在想着一会儿如何在宾馆里表现，亚瑟这边已经把他扣到了不及格中的不及格。

他早不满足于学生会的家长里短，他也不只是爱弗朗西斯的床上功夫，他想着弗朗西斯什么时候意识到，想着弗朗西斯是否已经意识到了，想着他到底该不该说，想着弗朗西斯会不会说。然后甜点勺子放下，亚瑟板着脸。弗朗西斯看他板着，于是表情也谈不上高兴。

他们订了宾馆，但是他们还是各自开车。亚瑟比他启动得早，他能在后视镜里看见弗朗西斯。他还是心悸，但是又不想承认。他谋划着一个最后的台阶，等弗朗西斯的脚落下来。

他们把车停好后，一先一后上去了。然后弗朗西斯进屋脱衣服要洗澡，他终于开口了。

“你要一起洗吗？”

亚瑟却在铺那个台阶的瓷砖：“我下周不在学校。”

“哦，第一次听说。”弗朗西斯说，“你如果不洗，我就先洗了。”

亚瑟站在浴室外，弗朗西斯站在门内，他们隔着一个门槛，亚瑟不动，弗朗西斯也没动。亚瑟在等弗朗西斯问出“为什么”，弗朗西斯在等亚瑟自己解释。

“所以我下周没空和你出来。”

“好。”弗朗西斯说。

他并没有露出特别失望的表情。但亚瑟想看的不是这样的平静。

“可能再下一周也回不来。”

“你去做什么？”弗朗西斯问。但是他突然又摇了摇头：“算了，有什么关系呢。”

他又迅速藏好了他的马脚，这一回亚瑟彻底没了耐心：

“我们没必要再弄这些了。”

“什么？”

“就这些。”亚瑟手划圈，一划就要囊括了整个屋子里按着弗朗西斯算在内。他疲倦地说，这些，这些。性事，接吻，那些花头，弗朗西斯眼角的弧度，他嘴唇给人的兴奋，他穿着袜子伏在床上，他事后点烟的自如，他唯一留在床上的那点温柔。亚瑟都不要了，他手那样一摆，全都舍了要走。

弗朗西斯站在盥洗室里，他看亚瑟耍性子——或者他认为是耍性子，他不再仅捧着矜持，好歹退让了。但他的退让并不让人高兴，他还是在等亚瑟说：

“怎么了？”他说，“你厌烦和我做爱了吗？”

他问得很露骨，他也知道亚瑟绝不会厌烦和他做爱，他们合拍得很。只要亚瑟说一个“不”字，他就乘胜追击，什么“那为什么？”、“你不只满足这个吗？”、“你知道我们一开始只说了做爱”、“我早就知道你想什么了，亚瑟”——

“是的。”亚瑟说，“我厌烦了。”

弗朗西斯从盥洗室出来坐在床上：“你在撒谎，亚瑟。你喜欢得很。”

“不，我认真的。”亚瑟说。

“你逼自己撒谎的样子根本瞒不住谁。”

“反正我厌烦了。你最好别联系我。”

亚瑟拿着东西就往外头走，门关的彬彬有礼，没有什么大开大合的闹剧。

他关上门的瞬间弗朗西斯才猛醒过来他听不到什么告白，最扯的是门关上时他的心跳得奇快。他木木地坐在那里，终究是意识到自己也动了心。

那动心的感觉天崩地裂，他终于推翻了三年来的“柯克兰恨论”，但是门关了就关了，他不是会跟着他人跑的痴心汉。


	5. 么得炮打

弗朗西斯的楼下空了两周。亚瑟说他要走一周本来是气话故意试探的，结果真的撤了手之后干脆回英国了。他也没和谁说，就和学生会的老师交代了一下，说他哥哥要办婚礼，他做弟弟的不能不去，于是借着机会跑了。他哥屁的婚礼都没有，正在苏格兰高地自由行，被隔着大西洋的弟弟出卖了，一点心灵感应也没有。亚瑟没去找他，径直回了约克郡老家，关在家里磨毕业论文和法学院申请材料。他带的行李不多，几本书，一台电脑，衣服里包着根震动棒，铁了心要去洗脑子。

弗朗西斯那天在宾馆既没有约人也没有自己来一管。亚瑟走的时候他心跳得猛，老二硬得紧，但他喝凉水憋着了。他先坐在床上考虑半小时，又躺在床上刷手机刷了半小时，他本来是看看ins转移注意力，结果有十五分钟都在看他和亚瑟短短的聊天记录。那些记录没什么东西，无非是“今晚几点”“我那天没空”之类的，但字里行间全是算计试探，他跟个旁观者似的看，发现自己心动早在醉酒那晚。当他意识到自己在干什么时他手机一摔，爬起来拿宾馆小桌上的纸笔狂草。他把他原先想好的电影本子全数推翻，洋洋洒洒写了一万二的新本，要把那一股脑没由来的心动塞进去。人间爱情莫过于浪子回头失后顿悟，弗朗西斯太他妈懂了。他写得就是满腹私货，掏心窝子，直到最后趴桌上睡着直到打扫卫生的大爷叫他。他半夜回到宿舍，结果罗德里赫过河拆桥把门锁了死活叫不醒，他又去骚扰隔壁屋的两个，最后和基尔伯特挤了一张床。他们两个都互相嫌，一个往墙里挤，一个往床檐靠。基尔伯特睡着后说梦话求伊丽莎白别再给他看同性恋漫画，弗朗西斯在那张床上垂着头，他还在想着亚瑟。  
他们都是四年级的学生，白天大多没有课了，弗朗西斯在早上五点半迷迷糊糊终于睡着了。基尔伯特起来后看到弗朗西斯一长条霸占他的床一晚上加一早上，终于不再做慈善家，在早上十点把弗朗西斯给弄醒，连被子带衣服赶下床。弗朗西斯心力憔悴，大骂基尔伯特狠毒无偿。安东尼奥躺自己床上和罗维诺腻腻歪歪，余光看戏，等弗朗西斯坐在地板上基尔伯特重新夺回床铺主权后开口：

“你昨天怎么了？”

“罗德里赫把门从里头锁了。”弗朗西斯说，“我无家可归只好投奔你们。”

“你出去喝酒了？”基尔伯特说，他虽然嫌弗朗西斯，但是不嫌他的熊猫枕头，他现在像个守财奴似得抱着，“你最好赔我精神损失费。”

“我还要你赔我呢。”弗朗西斯说，“一晚上鬼号。”

“我哪里鬼号了。”

“真的有。”安东尼奥帮腔说。

“那你平时不说。”

“因为我睡眠好不受影响。”安东尼奥说。大意就是平时看在兄弟情面上我嘴下留情，现在弗朗西斯揭穿了，那就一起痛打落水狗。

迫害基尔伯特是一桩让人轻松的娱乐活动，弗朗西斯暂时不想亚瑟了。他坐在地上哈哈大笑，基尔伯特踩在床上做些蠢举动。他信誓旦旦告诉另外两人他现在对GV已经免疫了，他可以镇定地看完一整套过激sm的同性恋小电影，然后热吻伊丽莎白。他甚至大言不惭地说他可以为了伊丽莎白朗读耽美文学，并且写出一千字的读后感。他研究这玩意儿比他研究他的毕业实验还上心，弗朗西斯说他值得为此拿一个奖杯。

等他们笑累了，他们一起收拾收拾吃了中饭，还是男人间说不完的废话。从最新的电影节一路说到臭氧层，从美方军事行动讲到英国脱欧。讲到英国脱欧时他们已经吃完饭往回走，弗朗西斯忽然觉得这话题不妙，因为他又想着亚瑟。那打昨晚狂草的纸还放在他的外套口袋里，他又不打算去问亚瑟。在靠近宿舍大楼时他找了个借口让那两人先上去，在楼下徘徊十分钟后故意在亚瑟那层停留。他甚至靠近了亚瑟的房间，但终究啥都没做。他回到宿舍时罗德里赫不在。

他深吸了两口气，下定决心搞他的毕业作品，看着电脑黑色屏幕里倒映出来的自己，眉头从没这样皱过。

两天后的例会上亚瑟没来，弗朗西斯才知道他回英国了。现在终于轮到他在学生会当家作主，但他一点也提不起劲儿。他在半天后碰到了阿尔弗雷德，他平时没多喜欢这小子，这回身体不由自主过去搭话，又是说那个什么科技竞赛，说着说着说到亚瑟。阿尔弗雷德是亚瑟表弟，他说亚瑟回英国了。

“我知道他回英国了。”弗朗西斯说，“他还回来吗？”

“他要毕业肯定会回来把。”阿尔弗雷德觉得这问题怪好笑的。

“别误会。”弗朗西斯说，“我就想知道我还有多久又得把学生会交他手上。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，我就知道你没安好心。”阿尔弗雷德说。他总是很愉快，都不知道这愉快的来源到底是什么，“亚瑟得气死。”

“最好如此。”弗朗西斯说，“他回去真的是参加他哥婚礼？”

“不知道。”阿尔弗雷德说，“斯科特好像没结婚。据我所知斯科特连个固定的女朋友都没有，而且他和亚瑟关系不好，结婚肯定不叫他。”

那就是借口了。弗朗西斯心里算盘打得噼噼啪啪，晓得亚瑟肯定也是心动了。两情相悦就事戳破个窗户纸的问题，弗朗西斯别了阿尔弗雷德在学校里瞎逛，脑子里都是那层窗户纸，谁去捅，谁去糊，先前他仗着自己的傲慢等着亚瑟单方面的追赶，现在亚瑟跑了，他又不爱追，原地打转，心里燎得难受。开会时心不在焉，盯着亚瑟那张空椅子。别人以为他是想趁亚瑟不在坐上去试试，但他不是，他想着亚瑟坐在那椅子上和他搞，他可以把亚瑟艹得腰软叫停。他们可以多谈谈别的，比如亚瑟他哥，在阿尔弗雷德说之前他都不知道亚瑟的哥哥叫斯科特，他也不知道亚瑟和斯科特关系不好。他以前总自觉自己是学校里最了解亚瑟的，但是那不过是冰山一角。他们睡了几个月，他都不知道亚瑟老家在哪里。他自己是巴黎人也没和亚瑟说过。他去英国找亚瑟并不远。他们可以说说斯科特，说说亚瑟其他家人，说说亚瑟未来的打算。但是说到未来就又太较真了，弗朗西斯又开始怕这个较真，但是鬼迷心窍他真开始想未来。他知道亚瑟要在美国读法学院，但他不知道亚瑟的未来打算。他想回巴黎发展，那他们就没什么可能在一个城市，但他总得问清楚，好像问清楚了就能死心，但是问清楚了也死不了心。

他半夜时想未来，他以前都不想这个，他连自己的未来都不愿意好好想，现在却在想两人份的未来。他耻笑真心实意的爱情，耻笑基尔伯特和安东尼奥，但现如今他自己都陷了半只脚拔不出来。他想着柯克兰的家庭，想着柯克兰的未来，想着柯克兰曾经说的话，调情发狠分不清，心乱如麻。

他甚至跑到音乐学院听罗德里赫弹琴想要找点心静，但是找不着，每个音符都是捶打他脆弱的神经。他就说罗德里赫弹得差，被罗德里赫生气地轰了出去。这期间他没有再和任何人做爱。他躺在床上，他执拗地相信没人在床上比得了亚瑟。他也知道为什么，因为亚瑟走了，一走了之的人是最比不上的。

后来那比赛完了，亚瑟终于回来了。他头发比走之前削得短了点，是被他爸逼着去剪的。还是提着来时的那点行李。弗朗西斯在宿舍楼下撞见他，他们的目光对视半秒，然后亚瑟就擦身过去了。弗朗西斯没回头，心又是一阵狂跳。这剧本太过腻歪小言，他回过头就可以说清楚了，但是又被他那该死的自尊给绊住了。

不过好歹回来了。弗朗西斯心里还抱着点侥幸，侥幸亚瑟有一天又回来找他。

亚瑟提着行李往楼梯上走，死忍着没回头。这两周在英国家里赖着其实啥都没治好，论文写得不干不净，连深夜自我安慰都缺味道。该忘的啥都没忘，不该记的清清楚楚。但是他终究是爱学习好面子有责任心的人，还是回来了。一到宿舍楼下就碰上弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯假装没看见他，他就以礼相还。在英国啥都没想清楚，只想清楚了一件事：如果弗朗西斯不主动求和，他死也不会软下态度。这两人别的都半斤八两，偏就自尊心互相锁着脖子。

亚瑟回来就继续操心那些乱码七糟的学生会破事。他不在的这两周都是弗朗西斯管。弗朗西斯管得好也不算不好也不算，大多是分摊给下面人，这是很好的领导策略。亚瑟尽量不和他交锋，看着各部门给的报告一个个批评，批评到了弗朗西斯管的那些文艺部门，突然就来了个凌空飞跃干脆跳过了。其他人以为他们是要留一场大战在后头，但是亚瑟到最后一圈人数落完了也没提弗朗西斯，继续说之后换届的事。他们这届在位子上呆的够久了。

塞西尔给她旁边的姐妹琳达发消息：“会长今天怎么了？他是不是没看文艺部的东西？”

琳达看亚瑟在看她们这边，赶紧正襟危坐，亚瑟眼睛一瞟到别处就回：“可能要私下骂吧，他们最看不对眼了。”

塞西尔：“但是我觉得波诺弗瓦学长做挺好的啊。”

琳达：“那又不妨碍他们互相挑刺。”

塞西尔：“今天副会长也很安静，一直在看手机。”

琳达：“他这样看手机会长都不说他。要平时早生气了。”

塞西尔：“他们生气的点都挺怪的。”

然后柯克兰突然开了金口：“塞西尔，别看手机，在说你呢。”

塞西尔一个激灵。但是她本来就有点口无遮拦，刚刚和琳达交换的那点意见居然给她壮了胆：“可是副会长一直都在看手机，你怎么不说他。”

那边弗朗西斯和亚瑟互相都避着道走，被塞西尔这么一挑拨，强行被又推到了风口浪尖。弗朗西斯把手机往下一盖，但掩不住他刚才走神的事实。亚瑟威严在那里，不骂不公平，他瞥了弗朗西斯两眼，弗朗西斯不去接。

“把手机收下去，波诺弗瓦。换届和你有关系，你也四年级了。”

“好嘞，遵命。”弗朗西斯赶紧卖乖给这事儿收尾。他们就当过去了，居然不吵了，其他人都傻了。例会的双口相声环节就这样被硬生生削了，大伙都不自在。总感觉少了大半乐趣。

因为少了常有的争论，这次例会开得短，其他人在大战前逃跑了，又一次留下了正副两个会长。正副两个会长坐在桌子边，一个整理他缺席时的东西，一个在玩手机，他们面对面就这  
样整了三分钟。亚瑟看着弗朗西斯站起来要走。

“那几个文化部部长也要换了吧，我怎么没看到文化部的自荐书。”

“哦，我放在宿舍了。”弗朗西斯说得轻描淡写，“晚上我给你拿过去。”

“我晚上不在宿舍。”亚瑟说，非拗着。

“您夜生活挺丰富的。”弗朗西斯说，“我给你从门缝里塞过去行吗？”

“好，别弄皱。”

这是他们从那天起以来最长的对话了。然后弗朗西斯走了，亚瑟还留着。他晚上没什么活动，但他习惯性冲着弗朗西斯撒谎。他巴不得弗朗西斯破门而入，却非那么说。弗朗西斯又一如既往死不追问，他们提着心回到了曾经的某个节点。但这一次当中没有隔着性。

晚上亚瑟在宿舍里看书。他没有开顶灯，就开了个床头灯。他平时都不在床上看书，他坚信这对脊椎不好，但偏这一次躺在床上。他提心吊胆听外头走动的声音。他能听出弗朗西斯走路的声音。他们并没有在一起长时间生活过，但他听得出来。书里的字他一个都嚼不进去，都是深深往里咽的。但弗朗西斯特别慢，迟迟不来，他几次想要走到门口确认是不是有纸塞进来，但是最后都作罢。

大约到了十点一刻，他终于听见弗朗西斯的脚步。弗朗西斯的脚步声是他的特点。他连走路都有点点拖，并不是多雷厉风行，更像是在散步。脚跟先落地，再是脚跟啪得一下接上。如此重复，走得很稳。亚瑟只是听见这声音就把床头的灯关了，像是早年地道战里的先辈们。弗朗西斯的脚步在他门边停了下来。他以为弗朗西斯会把纸塞进来就走，但是弗朗西斯在门边站了仅一分钟，也没有什么悉悉索索摸纸张的声音，就只是那样站着，好像当个快递还得深思熟虑一番。

亚瑟被他这一耗得喉咙发干，尽可能轻巧地往前凑，想凑到床边看弗朗西斯啥时候把纸塞进来，但他还没凑过去，弗朗西斯敲了敲门，那一敲敲得他手忙脚乱，手机顺着被子摔地上他赶紧屏住气.

“柯克兰，你在里面吗？”弗朗西斯在外面说。亚瑟的身体立在床上不动如山，然后外面轻叹了口气，那几张纸被塞了进来。

亚瑟还屏着气，等弗朗西斯离开，结果弗朗西斯倒是和走廊里的人聊起来了，声音很大，故意刺激。

“波诺弗瓦，你怎么在这儿？”是本田菊。

“我给柯克兰会长交材料。”弗朗西斯说。

“柯克兰会长，很少听你这么叫。”

“要对他保持尊重嘛。”弗朗西斯说，“你还没休息啊。”

“我刚才才吃完泡面，在收拾垃圾。”本田菊说。

“你手里拿的是日本的游戏吗？”

“你有兴趣吗？”

“我想看一眼。”

他们还在寒暄，亚瑟不敢去拿纸。他继续听弗朗西斯在外头和本田菊说话，他身体倒在床上，手不知不觉伸到了自己的裤子里。他恨弗朗西斯到如今还装模做样，但是他还是喜欢弗朗西斯的声音。他从第一次见到弗朗西斯开始就喜欢弗朗西斯的声音。那声音在耳边总感觉酥麻麻的——他轻轻捏了一下——酥麻麻的，然后弗朗西斯会不避嫌地说什么“亲爱的”一类的话。他倒宁可弗朗西斯不说，免得给人过度期待。弗朗西斯在他面前给他料理的时候总是那样泰然自若，亚瑟不看他，他就让亚瑟看他，亚瑟看他了，他就又说亚瑟不知耻。他经常想把弗朗西斯的手绑上，拿胶布把弗朗西斯的嘴也封上，隔着胶布亲吻好过弗朗西斯在那儿嘴碎。他宁可这样干，然后坐下去给弗朗西斯瞧，看弗朗西斯束手无策的样子。那很满足他的兴趣。他也希望弗朗西斯那样干他。如果那样做他也许会放开了叫，因为弗朗西斯不会品头论足，少了评头论足就是水声和喉咙里自然的叹息。但他们从没有这样玩过，不管是捆了他自己还是捆了弗朗西斯，他们都没这样玩过。这确实是一大憾事，如果弗朗西斯不肯再续一段，或许他们再没这样的机会了。

他手一抖，身体一颤，搞得一手腥。屋外头弗朗西斯声音已经消失很久了，他都不知道弗朗西斯走没走。他软了，烦躁地拿纸巾擦，然后打开床头灯，看着那无辜又有罪的手机躺在地上，屏幕亮着。但是没有弗朗西斯的消息，他甚至没打算发一条“东西我送过来了”之类的签收短信，既是没责任心也是没勇气和亚瑟对峙。

亚瑟把裤子穿好，算了，不追究了。他早就在半个月前失望过了，没必要再折磨自己。他安慰自己的方式很冷血，就是熬夜准备文书和面试材料。只要想着后头各奔东西，他心里就会好一些。他不知道弗朗西斯未来会去哪里，但也许已经不是他应该关心的了。他们终于是要毕业的，他想去东海岸，很多东西即使说了，真到了带毕业帽的那天，也就没什么意义了。

但是当他想到住在楼上的弗朗西斯会有个没有他存在的未来，终究还是起了些令人不适的鸡皮疙瘩。亚瑟烦躁地戳着键盘上的“z”键一直戳满了一整页A4。


	6. 我们的炮史终将毕业

“一会儿是不是学生会换届啊。”三个人围在房间中央打UNO的时候安东尼奥问，“下一届会长是谁？”

“塞西尔。”弗朗西斯说，他西装革履穿得人模狗样，在午休时间用uno对着基尔伯特发狠，基尔伯特被垒出个+32，气得跳脚。

“哇，居然是塞西尔。”安东尼奥说，“她经院的吧？”

“对。”弗朗西斯说，基尔伯特可怜巴巴地摸牌。

“哎呀，学生会都要换届了，我们还有几个月就要要毕业了，一下子想到跟罗维诺分开了我就好难过。”

“你们根本没分开好吗。”基尔伯特抱怨着，“你不是就留在这边工作了吗？”

“虽然我是加入本地工作室但是经常要扛着相机满世界跑啊。”安东尼奥说，“好担心罗维诺啊，他在学校也没什么朋友。”

“过度保护。”弗朗西斯说，“说不定人家还嫌你烦呢。”

“我才是和伊莎要异地了好吗。”基尔伯特手里一大摞牌，“她要去纽约。”

“你也可以去纽约啊。”

“但是我学校都差不多定了。”基尔伯特说，“不过她好像觉得这没什么问题。”

“是你太粘人了。”安东尼奥说。

“你有资格说我吗？”基尔伯特说，“你都快成罗维诺身边的一块海绵了。”

“说起来弗朗西斯毕业要去哪里啊？”

“回法国工作。”弗朗西斯说，“我已经拿到邀请了。”

“不过你也没人有啥好留恋。”基尔伯特说。

“是啊。”安东尼奥说。

“别搞得像是你们都有家室一样行吗。”弗朗西斯说，“uno！”

“等等等你怎么就uno了！”基尔伯特急了，但是弗朗西斯迅速就打完了。他站起来，腿盘的有点麻走路晃悠悠，“好了，我要去光荣卸任了。”

“拜。”安东尼奥说，他单独和基尔伯特死磕，弗朗西斯也不关心结果了。他回到房间又整理了一下头发。罗德里赫在午休，穿得整整齐齐带着眼罩以白雪公主的姿势躺着。弗朗西斯打开桌上的电脑，他的本子在一个月前本子教授已经批了，现在东拉西跑开拍了一周，桌面上有点乱，啥都有。他拉开抽屉找护发精油，结果发现柜子里还放着先前在宾馆里狂草的那一小叠纸，拿起来瞄了一眼，胃里翻滚一阵后塞了回去。那几张纸上的两万二他没有想过写完，也没拿给人看，他当时可能以为这会是他的最终的毕业成品，但是总觉拿来毕业亏了,又觉得把自己整个人儿翻出来给人看太瘆得慌，除了塞在柜子里没得用。那只是过了一天就觉得算黑历史的忏悔。

他和亚瑟在过去的一个多月里依然保持着距离，在学生会不吵架，活动上尽量安排碰不着的事，能不见就不见。还剩下三个小时，他和亚瑟在学校里仅存的那点社会关系也要没了。他们不是一个系或者一个学院的，他们只是学生组织“同僚”，不对路的上下层邻居。他们在那短暂的两个月里用性吊着对方，然后又一刀两断。

等毕业了就见不着了。弗朗西斯想。没必要再见的。

他那么想着，把领带栓脖子上，最后觉得勒得慌，索性不带了。

他到会场的时候大部分人都到了，小群体一撮一撮的，都穿得正直，好像亚瑟在任一年多总算把这份装模做样发扬光大了。亚瑟试话筒，那头不够亮的黄毛很显眼，他穿着一身黑色的西装，非常死板无聊。他看上去用发蜡折腾过他的头发，就像当初竞选的时候一样。弗朗西斯和教授握手。教授问他毕业后要去哪儿，他如实说了。回头发现亚瑟在看自己，他一回头，亚瑟就躲开了。他们这破窗户纸大概就要无疾而终了，他竟然不觉得急。坐下了，听主持人说话，听老师说话，听各个新部长发言，听塞西尔和琳达发言。他们发言的时候亚瑟就坐在弗朗西斯旁边，这座位是塞西尔安排的。他们明明离得很近，但是一句话都没有。他没准备草稿，上去说话时胡乱说的。他在台上时总用与光看亚瑟，亚瑟又不看他，却在和旁边的教授说话。但是他觉得自己不焦虑，他们终于会分开的，他不该再焦虑。这么想着时却还在看。

亚瑟和教授说话时总在想弗朗西斯是不是在往这边瞥。他听见弗朗西斯进场时和教授说出路的事，没控制住心惊肉跳一阵猛。这一个月的冷淡他都已经不那么想和弗朗西斯相关的了，这时候突然又被吊起了性子，又没法问。他听见他们说弗朗西斯要去法国，止不住心凉。他一开始是习惯了和弗朗西斯争吵，后来又习惯了弗朗西斯在楼上故意制造的噪音，随后习惯了和弗朗西斯的性，最近又习惯了弗朗西斯的阴魂不散和安静。但枪口堵到胸口了才发现他还没做好习惯弗朗西斯彻底从生活中消失的准备。他以为自己想清楚了，以为他们铺垫得够了，真听清了又想不清楚了。

换届大会的时候弗朗西斯坐在他左边弗朗西斯靠在椅背上很轻松，就像他靠在床头画画一样。但是亚瑟劝诫自己不能凡是都往那两个月的性事想，他还是遵循原则，弗朗西斯不让他绝不追赶。他感到弗朗西斯在看自己时就故意去和别人说话，这样会让他好些。

最后亚瑟上台时他握着扶手站起来，他的手指不小心碰到了弗朗西斯的手腕。弗朗西斯没躲，但两个人都心里翻江倒海了一阵。亚瑟最后的那段发言文邹邹得很，大概意思是他要毕业了，很感谢所有人，大家都是未来，之类的。弗朗西斯没怎么听进去，看着亚瑟脚边的装饰用绿植。刚才那一碰他的焦虑变成了彻底的舍不得。他又想到那个本子，那一打夭折的纸。只有亚瑟能让他写下去，只有亚瑟能让他正面那打纸，那打纸现在显得鸡肋，扔也不是留也不是，非要提醒他那一晚上的幡然醒悟。

亚瑟在台上鞠躬，下头是掌声，弗朗西斯没鼓掌。等亚瑟快下来了他才反应过来，亚瑟下来之后基本上就要散会了，周围乱糟糟，许多人在握手，弗朗西斯坐着，亚瑟也坐着。他们再不说话也许在毕业前就没有机会说了。于是他们两个都转过头，同时开口，然后又掐断了等对方说。后来弗朗西斯点了点头，亚瑟说：

“辛苦了。”

弗朗西斯被这一句辛苦了弄得始料未及。

“这是这将近两年的折腾后你唯一想说的吗？”

“平心而论，你做了很多了不起的工作。”亚瑟说。然后他有扭过头下巴低了低。他的手掐着虎口。他耳朵很红。

“你是，找不到合适的话了吗？”

“如果你不满意我就收回。你糟透了。”

“你一会儿有事吗？”

“我借了会长室，要整理一下我的东西。”

“我好像也有点书放在那里。”

“是吗？”

“既然塞西尔已经是会长了，我也该拿回来了。”

“是吗？”亚瑟低着头，“那你也挑个日子找她借一下钥匙吧。”

过了这茬就再也没机会了。弗朗西斯的大脑在这样叫嚣着。他在吵闹人群里想掰住亚瑟的脸让他说清楚。他是不是喜欢他，他是不是不想后悔和他分开，他是不是在过去一个月的冷淡中也和他一样受尽折磨。他分明耳朵红得要死，可他为什么还打着官腔。他明明明白得很，但他们都在装傻。在几分钟后他们就没必要再出现在同一间屋子里了，他们没有机会再拖延了。这不是性爱，他们的磨磨蹭蹭拖拖拉拉已经达到了临界点，再错一步可能就是再也不见。再错一步也许就是多年后在老友的话里字间听见“欸，你听说了吗，那个谁结婚了，新娘是个大美女”。但是亚瑟低着头红着耳朵。然后他手里攥着会长办公室的钥匙站了起来。

“过去辛苦你了。”他伸出手，“希望你前途似锦。”

弗朗西斯站起来握住了。他很久没有碰过亚瑟了。就刚才那轻轻擦过手腕，和这次握手。他攥着没松。亚瑟没有挣扎，他们握着，直到弗朗西斯开口：

“你申请法学院了？”

“嗯。”

“你要去哪里？”

“波士顿。”

“我要去法国。”

“我听说了。”

“你听谁说的。”

“不重要。”

手一松，亚瑟就要走了。人群里他并不显得高。他就一米七出头几厘米的个子。他走到门边时弗朗西斯是看不见的。手一松就没了。不是同学情谊，不是炮友情谊，无关于其他。他们两个要把对方的感情都耗尽了才算完，但是压根就耗不尽。

最初他们都以为对方喜欢自己而自己无所谓只觉得可笑，后来发现自己喜欢对方又怕被耻笑。现在他们都把自己和对手看了通透，却总觉得来不及了。

亚瑟走出会堂。他攥着钥匙，他的心跳快把他吞了。他感觉他难受地像是被丢尽了一个柠檬汁儿做的池塘。

“不好意思，让一下。”弗朗西斯在人群里说。他在往门口挤。

“学长！学长！”塞西尔被一干人堵得水泄不通，隔着好远大声喊他，这小姑娘平时就大大咧咧不遮掩，现在当了会长也没架子。那双高跟鞋绊得她逃不出重围，只能操着个扩音喇叭似都大音量喊：“学长！！！”

弗朗西斯被她这一叫不得不回过头。她隔着那片人朝他嚷嚷：“我昨天整理了一下会长室，里面好像有你的书，我把钥匙给会长了！你顺便跟他去取了吧！放在门口一个纸箱的！”

“我就是要去拿！”弗朗西斯几乎是暴躁地吼出来，他继续往前挤。当他总算脱身了，他几乎是一路小跑地往学生会室跑，那皮鞋夹脚，但是他跑得飞快。等他跑到了，亚瑟拿着钥匙刚开始准备对付那锁。

“柯克兰！”他喘着气后，亚瑟刚把钥匙塞进锁眼，心里还难受着，泡在柠檬汁儿里。

“怎么——”

“塞西尔叫我今天就把东西拿回去。”弗朗西斯说，实话掷地有声说得很重。

“哦，行。”亚瑟说，钥匙一扭门开了，他们熟门熟路进去，再熟悉不过这间屋子。

他们刚进去，弗朗西斯反手关门，亚瑟回身锁门，两人直接撞了个半故意的满怀，就在弗朗西斯奔上来的那一瞬间都想到一块儿去了。锁门咔哒声响时已经嘴对嘴亲了起来。他们终于不装了，满身破绽就这样搁在对方眼前。弗朗西斯的攻击力强——从来就没在性事上那么强过。他往前一顶撞，两个人就半摔半推迁就地倒那木地板上了。他们一个多月没亲过，一个多月没碰过，动作乱了，上下乱摸毛手毛脚都不知道往哪儿搁，亲的也缺乏熟练与美感，牙齿碰了几次，亚瑟最近失眠上火，直接牙龈给碰出血，嘴里就一股子血腥味。两个人互相对付，弗朗西斯按着亚瑟的锁骨，亚瑟头被按在地上，好不容易固定住的头发有乱蓬蓬。他用腿往弗朗西斯胯间顶，弗朗西斯怕被亚瑟抢了上风，手在亚瑟的西装外套下的衬衣边缘寻找出路。

他们的舌头扭打着，后劲鸡皮疙瘩起了一阵，家伙也起来了——不如说是早就蓄势待发。他们都憋了太久，他们在刚才总算是把那份没道理的苦情戏给憋完了，悔倒也不悔，恨是真恨， 到了这节骨眼，只想真枪真刀来一发。

弗朗西斯松了口，他看着亚瑟那对绿眼睛。这一回绿眼睛没有逃。

“塞西尔说我扔这儿的遗失物都可以今天拿回去。”

“脏死了。”亚瑟笑着说。

“谁管你。”弗朗西斯说，他又附身去吻，手一拉扯，亚瑟的衬衣从西装裤里落出来一个角。


	7. 你穿西装的样子让我想和你打炮

他们的吻大概又持续了是五到十分钟，亚瑟的衣摆已经被弗朗西斯全部扯了出来，弗朗西斯的裤子皮带也被亚瑟解开了。

他们没有人思考在这里是否合适或者动静太大会不会迎来走廊里的人——他们唯一的理智催生出的只有所有人都还被困在楼下的大会议厅里，而他们可以在这里做他们憋了太久没做的烂事儿。他们两个都不是第一次了，但是却偏在这时搞得生疏又手足无措，像是两个高中生偷食禁果。等弗朗西斯把亚瑟的口子解的只剩下脖子变得那一颗的时候，亚瑟手一扒拉，弗朗西斯黑色内裤里的家伙就弹了出来。藏也藏不住还晃两下，等亚瑟去碰。结果亚瑟突然又矜持了：

“没套。”

弗朗西斯熟门熟路从西装内侧口袋里摸了出来。

“你随身带？”

“我知道你总会忍不住。”

然后亚瑟恼怒地掐住了弗朗西斯笑得猥琐的脸。

随后被拖沓的节奏一下子又因为安全套的出现而回到了一开始的速度，亚瑟给弗朗西斯戴套戴得慌慌张张，还没撸到底弗朗西斯就想去帮忙，被亚瑟一巴掌拍手上。然后他们又用接吻来化解那半秒的尴尬，手上继续互相套弄着。

“你太适合穿着西装撸管了。”弗朗西斯在间或喘气说。

“闭嘴，小心我射你衬衣上、唔呃——”

“请，非常乐意，先生。”

他那一不要脸亚瑟脸就红了，但是该做还是做。这一回他们没那么多兜兜转转没那么多屁话前戏，时机到了，没人客气，亚瑟几乎是主动地翻过来，腰往下塌后肢往上翘。他西装裤被拉到膝盖，外套看上去还是整整齐齐，半盖着屁股。那把腰还是那么瘦那么窄，弗朗西斯一抓就感觉能碰到肚脐。他手一摆，西装最后给的遮掩也滑到了一边。他屁股肌肉紧实，弗朗西斯拍了一巴掌留个指印，一挺一顶没了温柔直接往地上干。摩擦力度刚刚好，亚瑟的身子咬住弗朗西斯的性器，恭候大驾光临。弗朗西斯每一回都埋得很深，把这待了过久的矜持全部发泄在亚瑟身体里。他先是扶着亚瑟腰往自己身上撞，亚瑟也没了过去那份欲拒还迎，仗着办公室隔音声音随着身体的抖动颤，不要也好，太慢了也好，快一点啊白痴，不够，不要，大堆的语言矛盾从他逻辑清晰的嘴里系数丢在地上，弗朗西斯一概不理，他晓得亚瑟最想要的，他拽着亚瑟的领带末尾比亚瑟扭过头亲吻。亚瑟愁眉苦脸心里暗爽，等他身子玩全面像弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯把他抬起来往墙上定。他的脖子和头连着的位置靠在灯的开关处，在弗朗西斯的用力间办公室的灯一开一关。他嘴里发出唔嗯之类被掐熄的喘声。两个人的皮肉碰撞在一起枇杷伴着水声响。弗朗西斯的手拉扯亚瑟一条腿，另一只手在亚瑟胸前游走。手背和衬衣摩擦。他微蹙着眉轻轻响应着亚瑟的叹息，然后他亲吻亚瑟的耳朵，用牙齿叼咬亚瑟的领带把他解开。

他们把他们楼上楼下的那点心思都毫无保留地宣泄在对方身上，而对方恰好回应了他们那点臆想的把戏。这办公室里的不光彩恰说明他们的天造地设。他们早把对方看透了，却又死活不肯戳破。他们恨对方恨得往骨子里去，讨厌每一次的博弈与斤斤计较却又放不下。他们脑子里都是初次见面时的不愉快和竞选会长时的冷嘲热讽。他们都给对方编排过不少难听的黑称，也在各种公共场合逼得彼此下不了台。弗朗西斯比任何人都清楚亚瑟的虚伪，而亚瑟也看得清楚弗朗西斯的薄情。他们都曾斥责对方烂到骨子里了，但即便如此现在他们的身体贴得紧紧的，亚瑟的手指死扣弗朗西斯的后颈，股间夹紧，弗朗西斯猛抽两口气，他凑过去，又是一阵麻酥酥，是亚瑟在屋里歇了灯想要的那种麻酥酥： 

“你他妈倒是挺会夹的。你想了多久。”

“没想多久。”亚瑟在挣扎报复和不注意便会流出来的娇喘中嘴硬，“你技术倒退了。”

弗朗西斯小腹又一挺，亚瑟眼泪直往外冒，他的手掐住弗朗西斯脖子后面。

“你刚才还说爽。”

“没说过。”

“撒谎。”

一阵胡搅蛮缠，和亚瑟想的一样。弗朗西斯握着他腿的那只手开始玩他的袜夹带，偏要去弹两下。亚瑟被前后夹击四面楚歌眼泪汪汪又不能认输，用嘴巴报复咬弗朗西斯嘴唇，弗朗西斯被他脖子一掐嘴唇一咬更是兴奋，两个人从墙转移到办公桌边上，能从旁边书架玻璃里映出羞耻。亚瑟两腿一抬挂在弗朗西斯脖子上，背在桌子上横躺下来，弗朗西斯把自己腿上碍事的灰西装一踩，身体往前一倾两人的脸又凑在了一起。

“你是我见过最色的英国人。”弗朗西斯说。

“彼此彼此。”亚瑟客套。

“这办公室已经是塞西尔的了，这样是不是不太好。”

亚瑟抓起台面上的电子钟：

“现在是4：32pm，5点之前你射了你就留下来打扫。”

“你不跟我再去开房吗？”

“我为什么还要和你开房。”

“你想得很。”

亚瑟扯了一下他的头发。

“痛死了。”弗朗西斯说，又是一通猛的抽插，“不要因为你的头发难看就破坏我的。”亚瑟嘴里发出的声音简直是悦耳动听。他收拾妥当的小腿连着皮鞋止不住痉挛但是等他喘够了他还是继续言语上霸凌着弗朗西斯：

“哦得了吧，我摸了一手油。”

“你头发连发胶都固定不住就别笑话我了。”弗朗西斯报复地对亚瑟的头发一整乱挠，总算是彻底给他挠乱了，亚瑟抓住弗朗西斯的手就去咬，咬着咬着又变成了色情。弗朗西斯盯着看眼睛都快发红了，腰杆动得更卖力。亚瑟能感到身体里的异物越胀越大，抬头能看到办公桌床外的漂亮蓝天，低头是弗朗西斯一脸高潮。弗朗西斯的声音抑扬顿挫十分好听，亚瑟脑子里那个莫名其妙的打分榜现在毫无理智地往一千分跑。接着就感到自己梆硬的下体一泻千里尽溅到自个儿身上。弗朗西斯抬头笑他，下巴上也沾了点光。 亚瑟两眼一闭装死，但嘴里还在憋不住得爽，心想这套西装大概是真的不能要了。


	8. 以后也继续愉快地打炮吧

弗朗西斯完结在17：02，按约定是亚瑟打扫。但是等他们两个总算分开了，两个人都一脸酣畅淋漓干了一架的泄劲儿样，喘着气。弗朗西斯拿纸巾给亚瑟收拾，亚瑟坐在地上背靠办公桌，厌烦地弄着他小腹衬衣上的污渍。他瘦得要死，坐下来也是一排肋骨，谈不上多美。他绝望地看到自己的西装边缘也有一些，面对干洗店时不知得有多尴尬。他坐姿豪迈，不顾忌他下头春光乍泄。弗朗西斯则是坐得乖巧可爱，尽心尽责为前任会长效劳。他们沉默寡言，都还没酝酿好怎么开口。亚瑟在想弗朗西斯该先开口，又怕慢了就又回到前头那不前不后的糟心境地。弗朗西斯睫毛一颤一抖观察亚瑟的表情，他太久没碰亚瑟，现在脑子里恨不起来，反倒觉得亚瑟可爱。这是要命的想法，但弗朗西斯几个月前其实就早背叛了他几年立的准则作风。亚瑟不算他觉得长得好看的，但他那张娃娃脸弗朗西斯越看越喜欢，还有他死鸭子嘴硬——这才是他最舍不得的。他过去几年乐于看亚瑟遇事反应不就为了这个吗。

他这么想着，动作温柔，肚子里终于盘算好了，就有开口了：

“那我们算什么？”

“和先前一样吧。”亚瑟说，他的眼睛在刚刚还像被打湿了的青苔，现在又变成了往常的样子。

“炮友吗？”

“嗯。”

“你下面看上去确实让人想再上一次。”

“你是泰迪吗？”

弗朗西斯耸耸肩。

“所以我们现在恢复炮友了？你不是厌烦了吗？”

“说实话，我还是维持原判觉得你技术很烂而且话很多。”亚瑟说，他拿起了他的内裤，“但是是的，我不反对做炮友。”

弗朗西斯看着他，他知道亚瑟嘴里没有半句实话。也许他们先前都熬得很疲惫，互相都放软了态度，但就刚才那几下折腾过来，亚瑟又被打回了原形。

“我不反对这个意见。”弗朗西斯说着也开始给自己穿裤子，“但是我毕业要去法国了，你要去波士顿了，这怎么办。我没听说过还有跨洋的炮友。这怎么解决及时之需。”

“可以试一下。”亚瑟说。

他那样子过去弗朗西斯觉得讨厌，但现在这种感觉荡然无存。弗朗西斯没有再像以前那样步步紧逼了：

“好吧，我同意你的提议。但是你要知道，就算你可以提供给我电话爱和视频爱的服务，我还是会去找真的能让我在现实里真刀真枪来一炮的人。”

“那祝你染上性病。”亚瑟蛮狠地说着扣上皮带。

“你真是恶毒。”

“赶紧站起来去盥洗室拿拖把和抹布。”

“嘿，是你打扫。上帝作证我是五点之后——”

“我是会长，我来决定。”

“前会长。”

“那也比前任副会长要高。”

弗朗西斯耸肩开门去拿打扫的工具，走出去四步又倒了回来：

“柯克兰，你知道炮友这种东西本来就不是限于一对一和能异地的吧？”

“这只是你的说辞。”

现在亚瑟站在门里，弗朗西斯站在门外。

“但这是我的条件。”亚瑟说，“不答应你就滚。”

“但你知道这些条件是我们交往才成立的吧？”

“你疯了吗？”亚瑟说，“你是把塞纳河都引流到你脑子里了吗？”

“我觉得你比我更了解如何往身体里引流。”

“你真恶心。”

“反正我不接受你这个不平等条约。”弗朗西斯说，“这毫无道理。”

“谁管你。”亚瑟说，他现在穿戴整齐，只是头发真的回不去了，“你先去把拖把拿来。”

但是弗朗西斯并没有听亚瑟的发号施令。他迈过了门槛走了进来，反手又把门一关。

“我警告你我现在没心情再做了。”

这是事实，两个人都有些累，而且他们确实得干正事儿了。

“我没说要再做。”

“那你要干什么？”

亚瑟一脸嫌恶好像弗朗西斯在无理取闹，但弗朗西斯却做出一副很讲道理的样子：

“亚瑟·柯克兰，你考不考虑和我试着交往一下？”

“什——你现在真的像个傻瓜。”

“我认真的。你喜欢我——”

“我什么时候说过我喜欢你了。”

“得了吧，亚瑟，你要装到什么时候。”

“弗朗西斯，你明明是把你喜欢我的责任推到我身上。”

“哦上帝，我没有否认过这件事。”

“所以你——”

亚瑟停了下来，他瞪着弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯悠闲自得地靠在门上。他耳朵红扑扑地被藏在头发下面。但亚瑟没这个优势，他绝赞的大脑分析着弗朗西斯话里的意思，这期间耳朵脖子脸颊鼻子红成一片，来不及褪色，弗朗西斯接连补刀上去：

“我们玩这个时间够长了，你知道我在说什么。如果我去了法国再也没法和你有见面的契机，哪怕只是说话的契机，都对我是折磨。但你知道，我更喜欢折磨你而不是折磨我自己。折磨你是件令人愉快的事，亚瑟，我舍不得。太舍不得了，以至于我都不想再钓着你了。如果得说出我喜欢你才能让这件事不那么快结束，那我宁可坦荡说我喜欢你。”

他这辈子就没说过那么干净的实话，以至于说到后头语调都变得诚恳了。他吊儿郎当的站姿都随着他说的话而改变，说得心潮澎湃。他不是不会说甜言蜜语，他只是缺少这种同柯克兰讲的能力，可他不能把他柯克兰当成任何人。他没办法把柯克兰想象成他以前总是约的那类大屁股大胸容易被他逗笑的姑娘汉子，柯克兰太僵硬了，像快烫手的铁板，但他不肯扔，烫的满手是伤也放不下。当他说这话前他以为他的坦诚是丢了方寸失了主动权，但当他说得清楚了，却发现自己还攥着方向盘，没有什么卑微乞讨的，他们站在同一平地上。他还觉得自己游刃有余。

于是他亲吻亚瑟。这一回没那么多性暗示，是捧着亚瑟的脸亲吻。那种甚至带有些宝贝还舍不得的吻是他们之间没有的。亚瑟连挣扎的举动都没来得及，被弗朗西斯握的死死的。后来他大概也想通了，勇于回复弗朗西斯的坦白。那坦白亚瑟学不来，行动表态了。

他们没有在这个吻上面浪费太多时间，松开的时候两个人都在笑，笑得浅，免得太重又露出太多破绽。

然后他们一起去盥洗室拿拖把抹布，期间没有说话。等进了屋亚瑟说：

“老天，一想到我和你之间还会有约定就感觉反胃。”

弗朗西斯也垮着张忧愁的脸：“真的，我已经开始后悔了。”

但是他们并没有在那一天分手。他们也没有在那之后的一周或者一个月分手。他们很尽心尽责地、像个成年人一样担起责任打扫干净了学生会长办公室，取走了自己的东西。他们并没有像任何情侣一样在分别时亲吻——甚至在分别时亚瑟又骂了弗朗西斯一句青蛙。然后他们一个停留在了二楼，一个停留在了三楼。第二天钥匙也安稳地归还给了新任会长塞西尔，她做会长的那一年学校风调雨顺得了不少大奖，不过这就是后话了。

在那天唯一的变化是弗朗西斯回到宿舍，又翻出了那打狂草的纸，他修改续写的时候被罗德里赫说“笑得让人心里发毛”，但是他没有在意。

他楼下那间屋里的尖子生那一天都没有再碰过书。他涨红了脸在床上回味了很久，直到肚子饿得不行才作罢。


	9. Chapter 9

“好了，送到这儿吧，我走了。”弗朗西斯站在安检口说。但是实际上基尔伯特和安东尼奥都没有在看他，他们都低着头看手机，只是脚给了个顺水人情。

“拜。”基尔伯特心不在焉，他在和伊丽莎白吵架，他们为了基尔伯特那辆老摩托毕业后的去留已经争执三天了，送弗朗西斯去机场本来是个缓兵之计，奈何现在科技太发达，他和伊丽莎白隔了半个城市还能继续吵。

“再见。”安东尼奥说，然后他给罗维诺发了个爱心，“你得按时给我你的车的保养费，不然我就把它卖了。”

“随便你。”弗朗西斯说，“我一时半会儿也回不来美国，最多去趟波士顿。”

“你去波士顿干什么？”

弗朗西斯耸了耸肩：“我有个炮友在波士顿。”

“你为打炮真是下血本。”

“当然。他有我最喜欢的屁股。”

“呃呃，我不要再听下去了。”基尔伯特对着手机干呕了一下。

“你们不给我一个拥抱吗？”弗朗西斯说。

那两个同时从手机上抬起了头。然后都很快露出了嫌弃的表情：

“额算了。”

“我觉得没必要。”

“我也是。”

“都认识那么久了搂搂抱抱的——”

“还是跟你——”

“算了算了——”

然后他们分开了。

弗朗西斯过安检过得很顺利，那天人不算多，许多放假回家的学生都在前两天走了。弗朗西斯过了安检直奔登机口，登机口离案件稍微有些远，他走了五分钟，把包一放坐下。

“不好意思，我坐你旁边可以吗？”

弗朗西斯抬起头，亚瑟头上压着帽子戴个墨镜提着电脑包。

“亲爱的，你知道我们没必要玩这个——一前一后还要避开基尔伯特他们这类事情。”

亚瑟皱了皱鼻子：“你知道，即便我还在和你上床——我都不知道为什么我坚持这件事，但是没必要让其他人知道。”

“我难道不是其他人吗？”

“除了你。”亚瑟把墨镜摘下来挂在胸口。

“所以我们在巴黎玩的时候也不能一起发自拍吗？”弗朗西斯说。

“如果你还想留着你的手机的话。而且你应该不会想要那两个蠢蛋知道吧？”

“我就算不想，他们总会知道的。”

“反正我现在不想和你扯上关系。”

“你就不能说我半句好话吗。”

“呵呵。”

停顿。

“其实我觉得塞西尔她知道。”

“哈？”

“就上次我们在办公室，”弗朗西斯摇晃了一下头，“之后不久，她问过我和你是不是在一起了。”

“哦老天。”亚瑟痛苦地把头埋进手臂里。

“我想她不是看出学生会的有什么……应该是之前我们不吵架了。你知道，她是个聪明女孩儿。”

“我迟早杀了你。”

“不会让你得逞的。”弗朗西斯说，“毕竟我会先动手。”

然后他把亚瑟的手从羞愧当中救了出来，放手里捏着。他又是还是嫌亚瑟作，嫌亚瑟嘴巴不饶人，嫌亚瑟长得并没有多惊天地泣鬼神，屁股太硬胸太平，他嫌亚瑟的东西不比以前少，甚至还比以前多了。但是他捏亚瑟手的时候捏掌心，掐着肉，亚瑟脸还红着，但说不好是因为塞西尔知道了还是弗朗西斯举动造成的。不过他没把手抽走，任弗朗西斯捏。然后他们开始说巴黎，巴黎的夜景，弗朗西斯的故乡，然后说弗朗西斯的美人母亲，说弗朗西斯同父异母的妹妹，说弗朗西斯的毕业电影，然后说起亚瑟的论文亚瑟的家人。跨洋的飞机飞了很久，后来两个人就互相靠着睡着了，中间又一起醒来，互相嫌，嫌着嫌着开始看起同一部电影，一直到飞机落地。


End file.
